


221B Baker Street Private Library

by Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Il n'y a pas de drabbles moraux ou de drabbles immoraux,il y'a simplement des drabbles bien écrits ou des drabbles mal-écrits, c'est tout." aurait pu écrire Oscar Wilde. Mais la qualité des textes présentés dans ce recueil, c'est à vous d'en juger . Allusions SLASH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Violon

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un recueil de drabbles , tous en pairing Johnlock mais dans des situations, des contextes différents. J'ai pris plaisir à les écrire , j'espère que vous aurez plaisir à les lire.

**Violon**

Sous ses doigts, il crie le désespoir de celui que la tristesse étouffe.

Sous ses doigts, il verse les larmes de celui qui n'a jamais su pleurer.

Sous ses doigts, il berce l'amour qui s'endort avec le soir qui tombe.

Sous ses doigts, il raconte l'extase de celui prit dans sa jouissance.

Sous ses doigts, le Stradivarius s'anime, il vit, il s'embrase, il aime.

Dans ses bras, John pleure.

Dans ses bras, John rit.

Dans ses bras, John crie son plaisir.

Dans ses bras, John le rend heureux.

Dans ses bras, John est heureux.

Ils sont heureux, ils s'aiment.


	2. Livre

Quand Sherlock l'appelait «son blogueur », John se sentait investit d'une grande mission, celle de relater au monde entier les exploits géniaux du seul détective consultant qui n'ait jamais été à sa surface.

Il était un peu comme ces chroniqueurs du temps jadis. Ils écrivaient des livres, comme lui son blog, pour laisser une trace pour l'avenir des prouesses des grands hommes dont ils étaient les hagiographes scrupuleux.

Mais parfois, la situation lui échappait, il se sentait juste comme un personnage de roman ou de série télévisée, son avenir dépendant des choix d'une autre personne, son clavier n'était plus qu'accessoire.


	3. Thé

Sherlock ne prenait jamais de petit déjeuner, il se contentait d'un café noir avalé vite fait. Et puis prendre un petit-déjeuner, c'était une perte de temps. Qui avait besoin de déjeuner …certainement pas lui.

Et puis John l'avait rejoint au 221B et depuis, il s'asseyait tous les matins à la table de la cuisine quand elle n'était pas encombrée de ses expériences plus que foireuses. Enfin tous les matins, c'est vite dit : il avait du mal à sortir du lit quand un certain médecin lui tenait compagnie.

Mais Sherlock goutait maintenant l'effluve du thé sur les lèvres de John.


	4. Brûler

Sherlock était négligemment assit dans un fauteuil de cuir dont John n'osait même pas imaginer le prix, sûrement davantage qu'une paye à Barts... Le détective s'était mis à son aise, les jambes croisées paresseusement.

Dans sa main gauche reposait nonchalamment une cigarette qui se consumait et répandait ses volutes dans la pièce. John était farouchement opposé aux pratiques tabagiques de son amant mais devait admettre que cela lui conférait un charme fou.

Il n'eut soudain plus aucun souci des convenances et lorsque Sherlock posa sa cigarette qu'il laissa finir de brûler dans le cendrier, le médecin s'empara de ses lèvres.


	5. Charmeur

Pour autant qu'on le sache, Sherlock Holmes n'était pas particulièrement connu pour sa beauté, pour certaines personnes il était carrément repoussant physiquement. Mais une chose était indéniable, il avait du charme et il savait en jouer avec calcul et pragmatisme.

Ses traits anguleux ne lui étaient pourtant pas favorables, mais il ne manquait pas d'attirer hommes et femmes tant par son apparente timidité que par sa froideur glaciale dont chacun voulait percer le secret. Personne ne réussit avant John, car personne ne pouvait soutenir son regard d'hématite. Pourtant c'était ce qu'il y'avait derrière ces yeux qui le rendait vraiment beau.


	6. Star Trek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se passe en 2014

John était confortablement installer dans le canapé du 221B Baker Street et Sherlock se servait de ses genoux comme d'un coussin. Le médecin avait insisté pour regarder un film idiot de science-fiction.

Il avait commenté le film et avait dit que ce personnage avait une ressemblance avec Sherlock qui avait fait une crise de jalousie. Il ne supportait d'être préféré à cet acteur au nom à coucher dehors et à la plastique plus que douteuse, il était quand mieux fichu que ce mec.

A deux doigts du caprice, John le rassura : il était bien plus beau que Benedict Cumberbatch.


	7. Sourire

Sherlock Holmes a un sourire très expressif.

Il pouvait être sardonique, à la destination quasiment exclusive de Mycroft lors de ses visites au 221B pour ironiser sur l'inefficacité de son régime.

Un sourire enjôleur pour faire parler les témoins, particulièrement les femmes dont les réticences fondaient comme neige au soleil dès lors que le détective en jouait.

Un autre, jubilatoire quand il résolvait des mystères que tout le monde jugeait insolubles.

Un sourire post-orgasmique empli de la jouissance qu'il avait donnée et reçue.

Un sourire doux et tendre, comme l'enfant qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment été, et celui-là seul John le connaissait.


	8. Mycroft

Aux dires de John, Mycroft frôlait par moments la perversité. Toutes les caméras qu'il avait installées au 221B lui donnaient un faux air de voyeur. Quand la caméra l'excédait de trop Sherlock se mettait à jouer l'air le plus aigu de son répertoire et la plupart du temps le petit voyant rouge de l'appareil s'éteignait sans plus tarder.

Mais aujourd'hui, John et Sherlock voulaient s'amuser, ils décidèrent donc de se faire plaisir sur le canapé. Quand l'acte prit fin et qu'il se fut remis, le médecin fut surpris, il devait admettre que c'avait été un tant soit peu excitant d'être observé.


	9. Rose des vents

Pour beaucoup de gens, Sherlock était l'aquilon, vent glacial qui balaye tout sur son passage, dépourvu de sentiments, cruel et froid.

Quand il se mettait en colère, il devenait Notos, vent des orages, il tempêtait, mugissait et hurlait comme si toute la force des éléments se déchainaient en lui.

Il était parfois Vulturne, le vent d'automne, brise délicate et encore tiède, donnant les derniers fruits de l'année en train de se tourner vers l'hiver.

Mais pour John, il était un doux zéphyr qui l'enveloppait de ses bras comme ce souffle qui agite la nuit dans le désert sous les étoiles.


	10. La Femme

Mrs Hudson insistait régulièrement : « Je suis votre logeuse pas votre gouvernante » pourtant elle faisait vraiment tout pour ses garçons, ils étaient un peu les fils qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Rappelant à l'un de prendre son écharpe, à l'autre d'enlever les doigts qui trônaient dans le bac à légumes.

Mais quand ils revenaient d'une enquête éprouvante, ils trouvaient toujours une assiette de biscuits et un thermos de thé chaud. Et ça, pour Sherlock, ça n'avait pas de prix. Même la conquête de La Femme l'aurait moins réjouit que toutes les petites attentions maternelles dont les comblaient Mrs Hudson.


	11. Brosse à dents

« Sherlock, combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dit de ne pas t'amuser avec ma brosse à dent ! » glapit John Watson. Le détective susnommé vint promptement dans la pièce avec un air des plus innocents du genre : « Moi, quoi, qu'est ce j'ai fait ? »

John déblatérera : « Pourquoi, entre toutes les choses qui m'appartiennent, tu devais prendre ma brosse à dents pour avoir quelque chose à sucer ? » Son amant eut un sourire en coin : « Peut-être parce que tu ne m'as pas laissé sucer ce qui m'intéressait vraiment hier matin sous la douche. »


	12. Cravate

Sherlock ne portait jamais de cravate. Le médecin lui en avait bien acheté quelques-unes mais le détective n'en mis jamais aucune. Mais John s'était promis de réconcilier Sherlock avec les cravates.

Voilà pourquoi ce soir-là alors que Sherlock et lui avaient entamé une partie de jambes en l'air de folie, le petit homme piocha dans la commode de leur chambre et pris deux des précieuses cravates de soie chatoyante.

Il les utilisa pour attacher son amant au lit fermement. Ainsi immobilisé, Sherlock ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'émettre des gémissements lascifs lorsque la langue de John atteignait son but.


	13. Vampire

Il s'était enveloppé d'une grande couverture de velours noir doublée pourpre et s'était allongé sur le canapé, restant dans le noir. Il tremblait de fièvre, ses yeux rougis étaient hagards. Ses joues étaient mangées par une barbe d'au moins trois jours et ses cheveux avaient perdu de leur vigueur.

En fin d'après-midi, John revint de trois jours de formation. Le médecin s'annonça d'un sonore « Je suis là » crié dans les escaliers.

Il alluma le plafonnier et bondit de surprise : un vampire !

Car quand Sherlock avait un gros rhume, il ne faisait pas les choses à moitié.


	14. Symphonie

L'eau chaude qui ruisselle sur le corps nu de son amant quand il prend une douche, Sherlock enviait chaque goutte le parcourant.

Le petit grattement du couteau sur son toast au petit-déjeuner.

Le cliquetis de ses doigts sur le clavier de son ordinateur, reposant et tranquille, comme John.

Le bruit d'un tissu que l'on déchire quand le détective avait particulièrement exacerbé le désir du médecin.

Les plaintes lascives et les gémissements de satisfaction qui venaient mourir sur ses lèvres quand ils font l'amour.

Sa respiration qui ralentit, son souffle qui s'apaise quand son bien-aimé s'endort dans ses bras.

Une symphonie.


	15. Revolver

S'il avait sauté, c'était pour sauver son seul ami. Pourtant, ce qu'il avait fait ç'avait été comme se tirer une balle d'argent dans le cœur et faire de même pour John. John à qui il voulait épargner la souffrance.

Mais de le voir endurer mille morts par son absence, Sherlock a mal. Parce que quoiqu'on en dise, Sherlock n'était imperméable aux sentiments, il en a juste peur. Peur que ses sentiments entravent sa réflexion, peur que l'on fasse du mal à ceux qu'il aime ,peur de l'abandon.

Alors Sherlock chausse un masque de froideur pour tente de cacher sa peur.


	16. Lune

L'air est chargé de l'odeur du foin coupé et au loin clapote faiblement une rivière, le cadre est idéal.

Sous la lune aux reflets nacrés, deux corps profitent de la tiédeur de cette nuit d'été.

Une couverture est étendue à même le sol et sous le saule pleureur, sans pudeur, deux hommes s'aiment comme s'ils avaient su capturer toute l'éternité dans leurs jeux.

Et l'astre des nuits brille dans leurs yeux où se reflètent à l'infini leur désir et la tendresse qu'il y'a entre eux.

Parce qu'ils s'aiment à en illuminer la nuit la plus sombre et la plus longue.


	17. Chaleur

Il faisait chaud, Sherlock étouffait et transpirait aussi peu légèrement soit-il vêtu.

John avait aussi chaud, beaucoup trop chaud.

Surtout quand le détective trouva un moyen de se rafraîchir en passant des glaçons tout juste sortis du congélateur sur la peau blanche de son cou.

Les glaçons fondaient presque immédiatement au contact de sa peau brûlante et le médecin se concentra avec attention sur les gouttes d'eau ruisselantes qui glissaient du cou vers le torse de son amant.

John se pencha en avant et recueillit chacune des gouttes presque religieusement, comme s'il était un voyageur assoiffé s'abreuvant à une oasis.


	18. Rose

Cette rose blanche est une rose qui n'est belle que pour elle-même, qui n'a d'autre utilité que d'être belle.

Elle parfume l'air mais personne ne vient profiter de son parfum.

Tu me dirais que c'est futile, qu'il ne sert à rien de donner quelque chose à ceux qui sont passés par-delà le voile.

Et pourtant, je te donne cette rose blanche, cette rose qui se veut belle que parce qu'elle est pour toi, que parce qu'elle réchauffe un peu le marbre noir et froid où tu dors.

Parce que où que tu sois, je suis certain que c'est encore l'hiver.


	19. Jean

Ils étaient partis en France, comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Sherlock voulait faire découvrir le pays de sa grand-mère Blanche à John. La villa en Avignon avait accueillie leurs ébats toutes les nuits et la journée, ils visitaient la campagne environnante.

Mais John s'était un peu offusqué quand Sherlock l'avait présenté aux domestiques dans un français presque parfait comme « Jean, mon petit ami ». Parce qu'il était plus qu'un ami et qu'après tout 1 m 70, ce n'était pas si petit. Puis Sherlock lui avait expliqué : « John, my boyfriend », ce qui plut au médecin.


	20. Mykonos

Ils étaient partis sous le couvert de vacances même s'il s'agissait d'une affaire qui les avait emmenés à Mykonos. Vers une heure du matin, ils sont allés se rafraîchir dans la piscine de l'hôtel. Sur le bord l'eau n'est pas des plus profonde, à peine un mètre cinquante, pourtant John perd déjà pied.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'un mètre quatre-vingt de détective consultant se colle tout contre lui et l'embrasse fougueusement. Et parce qu'une main aux longs doigts qui a pris une jolie teinte hâlée grâce au soleil grec est en train de le caresser de la plus intime des façons.


End file.
